Los Juegos del Hambre los septuagésimo sextos
by Camila LV
Summary: Esta vez, Katniss vive feliz con Peeta, y por fin estan esperando un bebe, cuando se enteran que habran unos últimos juegos.


Si bien, he estado pensando mucho, ¿Cómo decirle a Peeta que en verdad lo amo?; me parece un tanto difícil no solo decirle a el, si no también decirle a mi mama y a Gale, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿Qué me dirían?

Para mi, mi chico del pan lo es todo

Me encanta el olor del pan recién horneado cada mañana, en especial cuando hace pan dulce, es esa extraña sensación del azúcar flotando en el aire, luego el llega a mi habitación con un chocolate caliente y un poco de pan, me siento como una princesa cuando estoy con el.

Sin embargo, hay un gran dilema en mi, ninguno de los 2 podemos negar nuestras atracciones, dormimos en cuartos distintos por el respeto, pero cuando nos besamos apasionadamente existe cierto impulso de querer llevarlo a mi habitación y hacerlo todo mio.

Pero también existe un gran miedo, aunque ame con toda mi alma a Peeta, yo no quiero tener hijos, es decir, para que tenerlos y darles vida, si cuando empiecen los juegos se las quitaran, me parece absurdo aunque se que Peeta seria un exelente papa.

-Katniss, ya llegue mi amor.-reacciono y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y ahí estaba el, mi chico del pan sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas

-Oh Peeta, muchísimas gracias mi amor- le dije mientras con mis brazos rodeaba su cuello, y mis labios rosaban los suyos con mucha delicadeza.

Quiza ese impulso fue uno de los muchos que he tenido, quería abrazar su cintura con mis piernas, pero no estaba segura de hacerla o no, cuando de pronto sentí que la mano de Peeta empezó a bajar a la altura de mis pompas, creo que esa fue la señal que yo esperaba, entonces me convenci y con mis piernas rodee su cintura mientras nos seguíamos besando.

-¿Crees que deveriamos?- me pregunto Peeta,- yo por mi parte, exitada con el momento, olvide totalmente de donde vienen los bebes y todos los métodos anticonceptivos; le dije que si, gimiendo cerca de su oreja.

Peeta me sigio besando y con cuidado me recostó en el sofá de la sala, nos seguimos besando cuando sentí las manos de Peeta por debajo de mi blusa, el estaba tocándome los pechos.

¿Quién se cree? Pensé yo, mientras lo seguía besando, es decir, en verdad no me molestaba que me estuviera tocando ahí, si no que era una sensación un tanto extraña, que nunca había sentido.

-¿Estas segura Katniss?- me pregunto Peeta; al 100% le respondi yo, y le empece a desabotonar su camisa, mientras el desabrochaba mi blusa también, después siento una brisa fría en mi pecho, y al verme, estaba en brassier y Peeta me estaba besando apasionadamente el cuello.

No me pude resistir a eso, y empece a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, que era un tanto difícil si no podía ver, mis ojos solo observavan su fuerte espalda, hasta que ¡al fin!, logre quitarle el cinturón, ahora el siguiente paso era bajarle el pantalón, me parecía un tanto apresurado, asi que decidi esperar a que el me tocara un poco mas.

De pronto bajo la mirada y veo que mi brassier esta al lado mio, no puesto en mi, en ese momento sentí que me moria de vergüenza, pero después note que a Peeta le gustaba, me tocaba con anhelo, como si fuera su primera vez. Peeta veía mis pechos con mucho cuidado, los ojos le brillaban de la misma manera como cuando hace un suffle perfecto.

No me importo, solo el me estaba viendo asi, y le gustaba, entonces yo prosegui a bajarle el pantalón, y mientras yo se lo bajaba, Peeta empezó a bajarme mi pantalón también; pronto estábamos los 2 en calzones.

Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos, me estaba empezando a arrepentir cuando me acorde como murió Prim, no me imagino una vida asi para mis hijos cuando de pronto escuche a Peeta gemir con entusiasmo. Yo no sabia por que gimio, entonces veo mis manos y noto porque, en verdad lo estaba manoseando como a un muñeco de trapo.

Me sentí incomoda otra vez, y decidi quitarle las manos de encima,al notar esto, Peeta puso sus manos alrededor de mi cadera.

-Por fin va a suceder, me dije a mi misma y me estire de tal manera que la cabeza de Peeta termino en medio de mis pechos, yo gemi con mucha pasión y la cabeza de Peeta bajo aun mas, a mi zona intima se podría decir, y con la boca, me empezó a bajar el calzon.

Todo esto era tan mágico, intentaba guardar silencio, pero no podía, gemia y gemia, era inevitable con lo que Peeta me hacia.

Entonces decidi hacer lo mismo, pero sin la boca, le empece a bajar el calzon suavemente y con mucha delicadeza por temor a lastimarlo.

Una vez totalmente desnudos ambos nos abrazamos y decido abrir mis piernas, Peeta toma mis caderas con sus manos y el empieza a moverse cuidadosamente.

En eso, posiblemente pude haber sentido uno de los dolores mas fuertes en mi vida, parece que se me olvido decirle a Peeta que yo aun era virgen.

Mi grito fue inevitable, Peeta me miro con temor, pensó que me había lastimado y se aparto rápidamente de mi; yo segui recostada en el sofá, y Peeta estaba parado en frente mio, ambos totalmente desnudos; eso si fue incomodo.

Una lagrima cayo de mi ojo, Peeta me vio y se dio cuenta que me había lastimado, se sento a mi lado y me pidió perdón.

No fue mi intención Katniss, encerio perdón, no soy experimentado en esto, soy virgen y no me supe controlar; no sabia que esto te lastimaría tanto- me dijo con un tono preocupado.

Sonrei amablemente, y con mis manos frote sus mejillas y le dije – no es tu culpa, yo también soy virgen y no sabia que pasaría-

Peeta se sintió menos culpable y me dio un tierno beso en la frente. –quieres que lo dejemos asi, ¿o seguimos?- me pregunto; yo me abalanca sobre el queriéndole decir si, y todo empezó otra vez, solo que ahora al revez, esta vez el estaba abajo y yo arriba, sentía que tenia todo el control.

Peeta volvió a tomar mis caderas con sus manos y yo me empece a mover muy lento, no quería lastimarme mas, pero esta vez no dolio tanto como la primera.

-Por fin somos uno- dijo Peeta mirándome, yo me recoste sobre el y segui moviéndome mientras nos besábamos.

Ambos gemíamos sin cesar, ninguno de los 2 paraba, era nuestro climax y nuestras manos se acariciaban el uno al otro.

Estubimos asi un buen tiempo, y decidi aunmentar la velocidad de mis movimientos. Yo que estaba encima de Peeta, veía su cara y me daba risa, era un escandaloso, gemia y gritaba, ponía una cara de placer insuperable, jaja pobre.

Despues de dejar de ver el rostro de Peeta hacer muecas raras, me sentí mojada, entonces baje la mirada y me asuste, sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado, me pare con delicadeza y luego me sente.

Puse una cara extraña, mire a Peeta con miedo, como reclamándole lo que había hecho, Peeta inmediatamente me volvió a pedir perdón, dijo que era inevitable, el no podía controlar eso.

Yo segui serena, nisiquiera sonreí o hice algún gesto de comprensión, en verdad no le creía, Peeta había eyaculado en mi, me sentía sucia, hasta empezaba a sentir nauseas pensando que en cualquier momento me pueda embarazar.

Coji mi brassier del piso y me lo puse, y asi segui con el resto de mi ropa,Peeta solo me veía, con la mirada sumisa, parecía un niño que había sido castigado por hacer una travesura.

Una vez totalmente cambiada, subi a mi cuarto y me encerre. Solo escuchaba como Peeta se volvia a poner el cinturón en su pantalón y escuche como subia las escaleras hasta tocar la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Perdoname Katniss encerio perdón porfavor, no pensé que te fuera a enojar tanto- dijo Peeta llorando afuera de mi cuarto, yo me acerque, pero no a abrirle la puerta, si no a ponerle seguro y le dije gritando –saldre en una semana si es que no estoy embarazada por tu culpa-

Peeta se rindió y escuche como bajo a la cocina, posiblemente a hacerme pan dulce o algo por el estilo.

Decidí bañarme, prendi el agua caliente y empece a llenar la tina mientras en el espejo veía todas las cicatrices que me dejaron los juegos del hambre, y me puse a pensar que hubiera sido de mi si Peeta no me hubiera protegido.

Peeta es para mi el hombre perfecto, es solo que en ese momento estaba molesta con el, tal vez 2 dias después cuando salga de mi cuarto podamos hablar.

Finalmente termine de bañarme y snti el delicioso olor del pan dulce recién horneado de Peeta; el olor estaba demasiado cerca, posiblemente me dejo una bandeja con pan en frente de mi puerta; sabe que no me resisto a eso. Pero deseguro era una trampa para hablar conmigo. Preferi no comer ese dia.

Se hizo de noche y escuche como Peeta se fue a dormir a su cuarto, y yo me moria de hambre, asi que con cuidado abri la puerta, coji el pan y la volvi a cerrar.

Mas tarde me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente volví a escuchar los ruidos de Peeta en la cocina, ahora deseguro estaba preparando mas pan dulce para mi.

Pero esta vez, sentí como el olor se desvaneció rápido, deseguro el muy desgraciado se lo comio el solo y ahora ¿que se supone que iba a comer yo?

Escuche como la puerta principal de la casa de abrió y luego se cerro, y después slencio total, ¿a que habrá salido Peeta? – me pregunte yo, deseguro a comprar harina para pan, o trigo o cosas por el estilo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad baje a la cocina y tome un pan duro de hace 5 dias y me lo comi, luego coji la radio y me la lleve a mi habitación. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, conecte la radio y sintonice una emisora de música moderna cuando de pronto escuche como la puerta se abria y se cerraba otra vez.

Esta vez no eran slo los ruidos de Peeta, si no las de otro hombre mas, peque mi oreja contra la puerta para intentar escuchar que decían, en realidad no se entendía nada, solo se escuchaba como subían las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto. Puse el seguo a mi puerta y me fui a recostar a mi cama.

-toc toc toc- escuche- Katniss abreme porfavor; mira que he traido un doctor que te dira si el espera sigue allí o no- dijo Peeta.

Sonaba lógico, pero no era tanto mi temor a estar embarazada, si no que estaba molesta con el por no haber retirado su miembro cuando sabia que estaba a punto de pasar.

Despues escuche que Peeta camino y luego escuche un sonido metalico, parecido al de unas llaves; y asi era; Peeta abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me vio, demacrada, en pijama recostada en mi cama.

-Al fin Katniss- exclamo dándome un beso en la frente, yo ni hice nada, seguía molesta con el.

- Y ahora señorita Katniss voy a poner este chip en su ombligo, este nos dira si el esperma va en camino al ovulo o no.

Me levante la blusa y deje que el doctor pegara el chip. –ahora solo es cuestión de unos 15 minutos en lo que se sabe el resultado- dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba.

Peeta estaba de cunclillas al lado de mi cama agarrando mi mano con fuerza, yo sudaba no por el chip, si no por el calor de Peeta tan cerca de mi; lo mire y me di cuenta lo guapo que era, en verdad no tenia razón por la cual estar molesta con el.

Empece a llorar –perdoname Peeta- le dije llorando. –No, perdóname tu ami- me dijo Peeta agarrando mis 2 manos, pude haberlo evitado, y ahurita no estaríamos en estos apuros- me dijo.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos un pequeño beso en la boca cuando llego el doctor y nos interrumpió.

Disculpen, ya es hora- dijo, voy a retirar el chip ahora mismo, lo meto a mi computadora y veremos si hay esperma o no.

Peeta y yo estábamos anciosos por saber que estaba pasando, nos tomamos fuerte de las manos y nos pareció que la computadora se prendía mas lento que nunca. Finalmente el doctor puso el chip y vimos todo obscuro, con pequeñas cositas que se movían.

Pues miren- dijo el doctor, el esperma esta ahí, esta activo y esta en camino.

Entonces ¿eso significa que estoy embarazada? – pregunte; no exactamente me respondió, pero es lo mas seguro, posiblemente e dias si lo estes.

Me quede pálida, sentí como todo el frio recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante, y me enojaba mucho ver la sonrisa de Peeta. Esa siempre fue tu intención verdad- le dije a Peeta molesta, tu solo querías embarazarme y cumplir tu absurdo sueño de ser padre no es asi!. No Katniss, te equivocas, yo si quiero ser padre, pero no a los 18, posiblemente en unos 6 años mas respondió Peeta.

Me puse a llorar, me pare de mi cama y esta vez me encerre en el baño, del cual estaba segura que Peeta no tendría la llave.

Peeta empezó a llorar también y se arrodillo atrás de la puerta, rogándome que lo entendiera, nunca mas lo volveria a hacer, a menos que yo quisiera me prometió. Y asi estuvimos un buen rato, quizá unas 2 horas hasta que me quede dormida en la alfombra y no escuche mas a Peeta.

De pronto escuche que algo de vidio se rompia, me volteo y veo que Peeta entro por la ventana del baño, el seguía con los ojos llorosos, mientras lamentaba tantas cosas, desde haberme hecho el amor, y eyacular en mi sin mi permiso.

Pobre Peeta en verdad, dava lastima se le notaba muy arrepentido, pero yo también estaba demasiado dolida.

De pronto sentí que se sento a mi lado en la alfombra, con uno de sus brazos me abrazo y con el otro toco mi vientre, es fue muy extraño, nadie nunca antes había tocado mi vientre; no se por que, pero sentí que lo perdonaba y lo bese con cariño mientras ahora el lloraba.

Me ayudo a parar y luego bajamos a la cocina para comer algo, esta vez yo lo ayude a hacer el pan, fue muy divertido, nos aventamos huevos y harina, después me fui corriendo a la sala, el me agarro de la cintura, me dio la vuelta y me beso apasionadamente.

Otra vez en el mismo lugar, estábamos en la sala besándonos apasionadamente, cuando de pronto solo la alarma del horno, ya empezaban los 15 minutos en lo que el pan se horneaba.

Solo por seguridad, Peeta me llevo a la cocina, me sente en la mesa y nos empezamos a besar, fue un reto; ¿lo lograremos en 15 minutos?- me pregunto Peeta, yo solo sonreí y solita me quite mi blusa, Peeta se encargo del resto y fue todo muy rápido, primero unos besos, luego los gemidos y finalmente el climax.

Despues abrimos el horno y sacamos el pan recién horneado, nos lo comimos y nos sentamos a ver la tele.

Luego recibimos una llamada de Haymitch , diciendo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros urgentemente en el capitolio sin falta mañana.

No lo pensamos, por un momento pensamos que podrían ser buenas noticias, asi que subimos rápidamente a empacar ropa suficiente para una semana y partimos a comprar los boletos del tren.

Una vez en el tren nos sentamos tranquilamente, observando por la ventana y recordadndo aquella vez cuando nos fuimos a los juegos del hambre; si bien fueron malos momentos, pero nos dio la suerte y oportunidad de conocernos.

Peeta estaba de lo mas cariñoso con migo, nunca había pasado tan buenos momentos con el.

Finalmente llegamos al dia siguiente a las 16:00 y nos dirigimos directamente a ver a Haymitch.

Nada fue como nos esperamos, estaba Haymitchc solo en una pequeña sala, -me temo que les tengo malas noticias chicos- los necesitan para los juegos del hambre- dijo Haymitch

Empalideci de repente, yo pensé que todo había terminado, por un momento vi pasar mi vida por delante, de pronto voltee a ver a Peeta, el estaba igual o peor que yo, pensar que después de que logramos una bonita vid…

¡El bebe! Grite de repente

-Eso nunca Haymitch, no ahurita- grito Peeta parándose brutalmente de la silla y jalándome hacia la salida pero, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Me temo que no chicos- dijo Haymitchc, sabia lo que pasaría, preeri cerrar la puerta eléctrica con ese controlcito antes.

-No podemos Haymitch, entiéndenos,- dijo Peeta muy molesto.

Yo seguía asustada, estaba alterada, estaba en shock, me sentía incapaz de decir palabra alguna, cuando de pronto sentí unas nauseas horribles, quise correr al baño, pero en esa habitación no había baño, me tape la boca pero el vomito me gano, y vomite en la sala.

-Es, ¿es cierto? ¿es verdad lo que yo creo? Dijo amenazadoramente Haymitch; Peeta le devolvió una mirada aun peor – Katniss y yo estamos esperando bebe- dijo Peeta.

-¡Ust Uste ustedes son unos malditos!- grito Haymitch, -que coño se creen? ¿creen que diciendo eso los van a perdonar? ,¡Pues no! Están los 2 equivocados. ¡Ustedes van a portar su traje en llamas y ganar una vez mas!

-Maldito- grito Peeta mientras golpeaba a Haymitch en la cara, luego Peeta cojio el control cuando dejo a Haymitch inconciente y salimos de esa salita.

Caminamos un momento por un callejos agarrados de la mano, ambos angustiados por lo sucedido, entramos a una cafetería pequeña en una esquina del capitolio.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que no había comido nada, y aparte de todo vomite hace un momento; pedi de todo y Peeta solo se reia de mi.

No había duda, estaba casi segura de que estaba embarazada, y del hombre al que amo, nada mas y nada menos que mi chico del pan.

Ya era de noche, y al parecer nadie nos buscaba, solo tenían que buscar un buen hotel para pasar la noche, el problema era que todos estaban muy lejos.

Tomamos un taxi al hotel mas cercano, que estaba a 2 horas mas o menos,recuerdo que me quede dormida en el pecho de Peeta, y me despertó cuando llegamos al hotel.

Era una habitación hermosa, al parecer era una sweet, Peeta la había reservado para pasar la noche alla,.

Fua una linda noche, llegando a la puerta, rodee con mis piernas su cintura, mientras nos besábamos, nos quitamos las camisetas, el me puso suevemente en la cama y lo hicimos casi toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos en el hotel y regresamos en tren al distrito 12, allí pasaron nuestros rutinarios meces, haciendo pan, viendo la tele y demás.

Pasaron exactamente 8 meces, mi barriga estaba grande, me hacia feliz sentir a mi bebe dentro de mi, ya teníamos planeado en un mes el parto de nuestra hija.

Y Peeta era el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, y si bien yo una vez le dije a Gale que nunca tendría hijos, ahora estoy mas feliz que nunca.

Tambien Peeta y yo nos queremos casar, después de que nasca nuestra hija, nos casariamos en el capitolio. Ya ninguno de los 2 recordaba los pendientes juegos del hambre.

Una tarde común, antes de que Peeta regresara de la panadería, alguien toco el timbre desesperadamente, yo estaba en la habitación y por mi estado bajaba muy lento las escaleras, no se cual habría sidi la urgencia que empezaron a patear la puerta; en ese momento si me asuste, y cuando derribaron la puerta entraron 2 hombres a cojerme y amarrarme las manos.

Me tuvieron sentada en el sofá una hora masomenos, nisiquiera me dirigieron la palabra hasta que Peeta llego, cuando me vio intento golpear a uno de los hombres que me tenia amarrada, pero a el lo capturaron primero.

A Peeta lo sentaron a mi lado y entro un tercer hombre, era Haymitch, -Chicos, conste que yo les adverti sobre los juegos, ustedes no quisieron entrenar, alla ustedes, los juegos empiezan mañana—dijo

Yo me desmaye, no me imagino en los juegos matando como antes, mi pobre hija, no le puedo hacer eso, y no me puedo resignar a perder a mi Peeta.

Peeta estaba amordazado también, no podía hablar, y con las manos atadas nos llevaron a tomar el tren para llegar al capitolio.

En el tren a Peeta le quitaron la benda de la boca, y lo primero que hizo fue besarme –Kat, mi Katniss ¿estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo?- pregunto Peeta alterado, -estoy muy bien amor- le respondi tranquila. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y empece a llorar en silencio.

Cuando levante la mirada hacia Peeta, me di cuenta que el también estaba llorando, pobrecillo, me acerque, y le di un tierno beso en los labios, deseaba abrazarlo, pero tenia las manos atadas, no podía.

Fue el viaje mas eterno de mi vida, no comimos nada, nos tenían como bultos apretados en los asientos traseros.

Finalmente llegamos en la mañana al capitolio, mis ojos y los de Peeta mas inchados que nunca después de haber llorado toda la noche. Fuimos defrente a la presentación, me dieron mi vestido rojo, el cual no me entraba por la pansa, y después de una regañiza terminaron poniéndome una faja.

Nisiquiera parecía que estaba embarazada, pero sentía muchísimo dolor, cada paso que daba era insoportable.

En la entrevista me prohibieron decir que estaba embarazada, pero a Peeta no le importo, finalmente ¿Qué le podían hacer? A el siempre le gustaba que me vieran vulnerable.

Pasamos la noche en habitaciones separadas, ambos llorando hasta la mañana siguiente, nos reunimos temprano listos para asender por los tubos de vidrio, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, nisiquiera pude hablarle, ni decirle como había pasado la noche, ni el dolor que me ocasionaba ese vestido rojo en llamas.

Los tubos subieron, yo estaba con una trenza, una camisa ancha, y unos pantalones de maternidad; mi embarazo era demasiado notorio.

Todos se apresuraron a coger suplementos, todos corrian, menos yo, simplemente no podía, Peeta se volteo y me cargo, el corrió hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cueva lejos de ahí.

Finalmente nos abrazamos fuertemente, pero si queríamos que esto terminara pronto, Peeta me dejo en la cueva, prometió volver en la noche y darme una noche inolvidable.

Yo estaba demasiado angustiada, sabia que quizá no volveria, y mi destino seria ser madre soltera o quizá el destino de una niña huérfana de padre y madre, aparte de todo ¿Qué pasaría si alguien que no fuera Peeta me encontrara?, ¿Cómo se supone que me defendería? Si nisiquiera tenia mi arco, no soy fuerte y no puedo correr ni esconderme ahora. Estaba totalmente vulnerable, mi vida y la de mi hija corrian peligro, pero lo que ahora me importaba, era mi hambre, no había comido en casi 2 dias, y sabia que Peeta volveria en la noche, tenia que preparar algo para su llegada entonces decidi salir al bosque.

Era una mañana hermosa, los pajaritos cantaban pero el mal acechaba en cualquier lado, tenia que apresurarme para llegar al rio, encontrar una vara con punta e intentar pescar algo.

Llegue al rio, encontré una vara con punta, pero me tarde en pescar una trucha pequeña, el siguiente paso era hacer fuego, no podía darme el lujo de tardarme mucho, aparte ya estaba anocheciendo, ya eran 3 dias sin comer; sentía que moriría de hambre hasta que por fin logre prender fuego, cocí la trucha a medias y me encamine nuevamente a la cueva, rogándole a Dios que Peeta estuviese vivo.

Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a la cueva cuando de pronto sentí algo frio y puntiagudo en mi espalda, solte la trucha y alce mis brazos.

-Este es mi fin- me dije a mi misma, totalmente vulnerable y siendo atacada por un extraño.

De pronto se escucho un flechazo, y la punta se desvaneció de mi espalda, me desmaye en ese momento, pensé que había llegado otro para matarme, pero no, gracias a Dios, era Peeta, mi Peeta, mi chico del pan.

Me recojio con cuidado y a la trucha también y seguimos hasta la cueva. Cuando me desperté tenia ¾ de la trucha a mi lado, dehuesada y lista para comer. –¡Peeta, Peeta!- grite con desesperación, -Aquí estoy Katniss tranquila- dijo Peeta; me sente y nos abrazamos. –Toma Kat, tu comida, se que no has comido nada- me dijo –Pero esto es mas de la mitad, no piensas comer un poco mas- le pregunte; -Ustedes son 2 Katniss, yo solo soy uno y como menos- me respondió.

Empece a comer sin replicar, me moria de hambre y después me sente al lado de Peeta, -¿a cuantos mataste hoy?- le pregunte, -A ninguno, tranquila; yo solo cuido la zona y los espio para asegurarme que no piensan buscarte, ah por cierto te traje un poco de agua- me dijo.

Acepte el agua sin responder y lugo Peeta se acerco ami, -No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido Katniss, te quiero- me dijo. Lo bese mientras con mi brazo acariciaba su hermoso cabello y con la otra detenia mi barriga, Peeta me empezó a besar el cuello, -recuerdo la ultima vez que en esta misma cueva tu cuidaste de mi, ahora es mi turno- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Desesperadamente le quite su camisa por arriba de los hombros, luego el cinturón y el pantalón; me gustaba tenerlo asi, asi de puro, lo veía con detenimiento mientras mi dedo jugaba en su pecho, Peeta que estaba acostado se sento y me ayudo a desvestirme, la blusa, el brassier y todo lo demás, luego me recargue en una de las esquinas de la cueva, el encima mio, con sus manos agarro mi cadera y se empezó a mover, ahora yo era la de las caras chistosas me dijo, y si lo creo, los 2 gemiamos cuando de pronto se escucho algo afuera; Peeta se levanto, se puso muy rápido el pantalón y salió con un cuchillo, yo me quede sentada esperando haber que pasaba, hacia frio, decidi cambiarme y vltearme para ponerme el brassier, pero cuando me volteo veo una mujer, una mujer rubia con ojos verdes y un arco apuntándome; en ese momento no me importo estar totalmente desnuda ante ella, solo agarre mi barriga y la sobe, -¡Peeta! Grite cuando veo que la mujer se cae de cabeza, subo la mirada y ahí estaba Peeta, mi Peeta me había salvado, el corrió a abrazarme y sobo mi desnuda barriga, luego de observarme un momento me pidió que me cambiara. –Ayudame- le dije . Peeta se rio, -claro mi amor- me dijo, sonreí y lo bese cariñosamente en el cachete.

Ya era de madrugada, posiblemente las 4:00, finalmente dormimos acostados y pegaditos para guardar calor, y cuando desperté, Peeta ya no estaba, me asome a ver afuera de la cueva y tampoco estaba allí, era obvio que se fue mas temprano, y yo otra vez tenia hambre, decidi ir nuevamente al riachuelo pero sentí algo mojado, se me había roto la fuente.

Las contracciones empezaron y cada vez eran mas insoportables, no había nadie quien me atienda, estaba yo sola, y el dolor no me permitia caminar para buscar a Peeta, pero algo tenia que hacer, si me quedaba allí, posiblemente moriría; no se de donde saque fuerzas pero me pare y camine muy lento adentro del bosque..

Estuve casi una hora caminando hasta que vi a Peeta de lejos, yo pensé que estaba solo, pero me equivoque, estaba siendo amenazado por otro hombre.

-Peeta- grite- ¡Peeta ya viene el bebe!- grite con mis ultimas fuerzas; Peeta volteo y corrió hacia mi, -Katniss no es el momento, nos mataran, quedate allí y no hagas ruidoo—me dijo; pero yo no podía, el dolor era demasiado, las contracciones me estaban matando, Peeta volteava a mirarme pidiéndome que me calle, yo quería llorar, nunca me había sentido mas incomprendida, no entendía como es que no le importaba que su hija estaba a punto de nacer.

El dolor aumento, ya casi sentía la cabeza de mi bebe, no sabia que hacer, me arranque el pantalón y me puse en posición de 4 patas mientras gritaba, Peeta se veía moleso y procupado a la vez, y yo cada vez mas indignada cuando vi que Peeta lanzo una flecha y vi caer el cadáver de un hombre, grite y Peeta corrió hacia mi, -te dije que guardaras silencio, ¡te pudo haber matado!- me regaño Peeta, empece a llorar, pero Peeta me beso en la frente con ternura, -Yo te amo Katniss perdóname- me dijo –Yo también te amo Peeta- le dije.

Peeta me recostó en el tronco de un árbol, me pidió que abriera las piernas y que pujara. No me quedaba de otra, tuve que hacerlo aunque sabia que toda mi intimidad saldría en televisión, después de unos pocos pujidos escuche un llanto, Peeta se reia de felicidad, -Es una niña Katniss- me dijo muy alegremente,, la coji llena de sangre y Peeta fue a buscar algo para cortar el cordón.

Peeta me dio su chaqueta para que envolviéramos a nuestra pequeña, luego intente pararme pero no pude, no tenia la fuerza suficiente; Peeta me cargo y yo cargue a nuestra hija hasta llegar a la cueva.

La alimente mientras Peeta me vio con mucha ternura, se acerco ami, chocamos narices mientras ambos mirábamos a nuestra hija alimentarse.

Nos amábamos, ahora eramos una familia y qqueriamos sobrevivir los juegos del hambre para regresar al distrito 12, inscribir a nuestra hija y vivir felices.

No se como paso pero esa noche, Peeta estaba a mi lado cuando llegaron unos hombres diciéndonos que nos habían suspendido, al parecer les encantamos al publico, finalmente somos los amantes trágicos, y después de ver mi parto y mi sufrimiento por la tele gracias a Dios les cuento esta historia.

Salimos del bosque, la gente nos saludo y nos regresamos al distrito 12.

A pesar de no haber ganado, nos recibieron como héroes, e inscribimos a nuestra pequeña con el nombre de Primrose Mellark .


End file.
